¡Tengo pene!
by Hikari-Remix
Summary: Un extraño suceso hizo que cosas muy muy pero que muy extrañas sucedieran. Aviso: Genderbender time! No Futanari Parejas hetero/yuri
1. Prólogo

Bueno chicos espero que os gusta mi primer fanfic subido en esta página. Gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo y pasaros por aquí ^.^

PD: No, no hay nada extraño, solo comedia y un poco de romance xdé

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sólo está historia un tanto rara.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Empezando el instituto, he conseguido cumplir uno de mis grandes sueños: el de independizarme. Al principio me costó sangre y sudor que mis padres aceptaran el dejarme vivir a mis anchas (por lo de ser menor y tal). Casi no aceptan, sino fuera por mi hermana Luka, la cuál se ofreció a acompañarme (ella va a la universidad, que forma parte del instituto). Finalmente, aceptaron y desde entonces vivo en un pequeño piso junto con mi hermana en el centro de la ciudad.

Ya han pasado casi tres años desde que me mudé y no veáis la gran cantidad de cosas que me han pasado: he conocido a personas maravillosas, ido a innumerables fiestas (siempre controlando la bebida), estado en el cuadro de honor los casi ya tres años seguidos...En fin, que se podría decir que vivo el sueño de cualquier estudiante. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, también he tenido el privilegio de conocer a mi actual mejor amiga, la única persona capaz en la faz de la tierra de provocarme un paro cardíaco.

Efectivamente, me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Muchos diréis o estaréis pensando: "¡Oh! La típica historia de amor! Ahora solo falta que te confieses y viviréis felices para siempre!"...Pues bueno, sería así sino fuera por un pequeño e insignificante detalle de nada...Soy mujer.

Sip, estoy perdida hasta los huesos por mi mejor amiga siendo mujer...O eso creía, porque resulta que esta mañana me he despertado ¡SIENDO HOMBRE!

Si os ha gustado o simplemente habéis entrado por la curiosidad dejad un pequeño comentario y algúna que otra crítica


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.

-**blablablabla**- → Diálogo normal

-"**blablablabla**"- → Pensamientos

**Capítulo 1: Cómo pasó todo**

**POV IA**

**-Flashback-**

Era por la mañana, mi reloj sonaba como loco intentando despertarme, cosa que al final consiguió. Me levanté pesarosamente de la cama y con pasos de zombie me dirigí al baño a hacer lo típico: lavarme la cara, peinarme y ponerme el uniforme que consistía en una falda de color azul marino cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla, una camisa de marinero con la parte de arriba del mismo color que la falda y dos rayas blancas con el lazo de color malva. Llevaba a juego unas medias negras que me llegaban justo por la rodilla. Tras salir del baño mi hermana ya estaba por fuera, esperando con exactamente el mismo uniforme que tenía puesto.

-**Veo que ya estás lista**-me dijo después de echarme un vistazo de arriba abajo-Si quieres desayunar, el desayuno esta listo.

Yo simplemente asentí y me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar. Me fui hacia la cocina y en lo que me estaba tomando el desayuno, Luka estaba terminando de arreglarse. Una vez terminado las preparaciones, las dos salimos rumbo al instituto. Luka se había adelantado un poco, alegando que quería llegar temprano para hacer no se qué cosa. El día estaba soleado, sin embargo, se notaba que la noche anterior había llovido. Se veía claramente pequeños charcos formados en el suelo. Tenía ganas de saltar sobre uno, pero descarté la idea. En su lugar dejé mi mente vagar.

-**¡Ohayo IA!**-una voz un tanto aniñada me sacó de mi trance. Me giré y lo primero que vi fue un gran lazo blanco seguido por unos brillantes cabellos rubios como el sol. No había duda de que era mi hiperactiva amiga.

-**Buenos días Rinacuaja**-le saludé con sorna.

-**Mou ¡IA te he dicho que no me llames así! ¡Qué solo me ganas por 5 centímetros!**-la ojiazul hinchó las mejillas a modo de berrinche.

-**Jajajaja pero 5 centímetros son 5 centímetros ¿no?**

-**¡Hmp! Algún día creceré y dominaré el mundo. Eso tenlo por seguro**-me respondió muy seria y con una mirada espeluznante para luego cambiarla por una tierna sonrisa. De verdad que Rin a veces me daba miedo.

-**A todo esto IA...**-se acerca a mi oreja-**¿Cómo llevas lo de Gumi?**-me susurró.

Suspiré. Rin era la única persona (aparte de mi hermana) que sabía mi pequeño enamoramiento hacia cierta peliverde.-**Como siempre**-le contesté en un tono desganado.

-**¿Aún no se lo has dicho?**

-**¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga? Que no estamos hablando de ir al parque o dar una vuelta. ¡Qué me juego su amistad!**

-**En mi opinión deberías decírselo.-**en ese momento se echó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza-**No sabes lo que te puede decir. Hay muchas posibilidades de que te diga que si. Además, el que no arriesga no gana**

**-Pero Rin...¿cómo quieres que se lo diga?**

**-¿Decirle el qué a quién?-**una nueva voz se había unido a la conversación y no era nada más y nada menos que la de Gumi. Me quedé observándola. Estaba tan radiante como siempre; el uniforme le sentaba como un guante, pegándose perfectamente a su cuerpo y delineando sus grandiosas curvas. Su pelo liso brillaba, se notaba que estaba cuidado. Pero lo que más me gustaba de ella eran sus ojos esmeralda. Esos ojos llenos de esperanza, de alegría. Daría lo que fuera por que mantengan esa viveza...

-**IA...IA...¡IA espabila!**-Gumi chasqueó los dedos delante de mi y por segunda vez en lo que iba de camino me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

-**¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?**

-**Eso me lo deberías de decir tú, que te has quedado embobada mirándome.**

-**Emmm, yo...Verás yo...**-estaba segurisíma de que mis mejillas estaban rojas mientras balbuceaba y ese hecho hacia que me sonrojara más. "**Mierda, debo de pensar en algo rápido**"-**E****s que...Es que verás pensé que había visto un caballo detrás tuya.**

-**¿U-un c-caballo?**-la cara de Gumi estaba confusa-**¿Aquí?**

-**Si, si, juraría que se fue por esa calle**-señale un cruce que se desviaba a la derecha.

-**P-pero aquí es im...**-

-**¡Gumi!**-una voz masculina que estaba por delante de nosotros la llamó. Ella se giró, pero yo ya sabía de quien era esa voz. Era la de Yuma. Yuma era como el mejor amigo de Gumi y eso me molestaba en gran cantidad. No es que no me gustase que tuviera amigos ni muchos menos pero desde que se juntó con Yuma pasaban mas ratos los dos. A solas. Y yo no podía evitar el sentirme celosa.

-**Bueno, chicas. Yuma me llama, nos vemos después.**-dicho la última palabra la vi como se alejaba lentamente para que abrazara afectivamente al chico de cabellos rosados. Silencio.

-**...Así que...un caballo ¿eh?**-Rin se estaba aguantando la risa por como se ponía la mano en la boca.

-**¡Calla!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Uff! ¡Ya se acabaron las clases!-<strong>exclamé cuando oí el timbre.

Era viernes así que tenía el fin de semana por delante. Estaba por fuera del instituto, esperando a mi amiga. Luka otra vez se había ido diciendo que tenía ensayo. Desde mi sitio vi como Rin se acercaba con unos cuantos libros en la mano y su mochila en la espalda.

-**¿Qué? ¿Algún plan para el finde IA?**

-**Pues tenía pensado ver si Gumi quería ir al centro comercial.**

-**¡Oh! Con que le vas a pedir una cita, ¿eh pillina?**

-**¡N-no es una cita! Es solo por si me quería acompañar a comprar unas cosas.**

-**Ya ya, y después la llevas al cine, le compras un helado y la besas ¿no?-**Rin sonrió zorrunamente al ver mis sonrojadas mejillas. ¡Ugh! Como la odiaba a veces.

**-¡Hmp! Y que hay de ti ¿eh?**

**-¿Cómo que que hay de mi?**

-**No te hagas la loca. Hablo de tu querido Len ¿Cuando le vas a pedir salir?**-no me gustaba usar ese recurso pero si quería guerra la tendría.

-**...N-no se de q-que me hablas. A mi no me gusta es rubio tonto**-mientras soltaba tal patraña me desvió la mirada.

**-Aja. Y yo tengo de mascota un rinoceronte azul al cual le doy setas de Mario todas las mañanas**

**-¡Anda mira! Ahí esta Gumi-**Rin, en un intento de cambio de tema me señaló donde se encontraba la peliverde**-Venga IA vamos a preguntarle ¡Gumi!-**la llamó. Por suerte, no la escuchó.

-**¡Rin pero qué haces! ¡Aun no estoy lista!**

-**Bah, bobadas**-hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de que no tenía importancia y volvió a llamar a Gumi-**¡Gumi! ¡Aquí!**

Esta vez la chica si había escuchado los gritos de mi amiga. Se giró, saludó en nuestra dirección y comenzó a acercarse a donde estábamos. A cada paso que daba mi corazón latía más y más deprisa.

"**¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿!Qué hago!?**" Estaba sumamente nerviosa, notaba como por mis manos recorrían pequeñas gotas de sudor. El temblor en mis piernas no cesaba.

-**Hola chicas ¿Querían algo?**-y ahí estaba, parada en frente de mí, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-**Aquí IA quería preguntarte una cosita**-Rin me dio un empujoncito de ánimo.

-**¿Así? ¿El qué?**-ahora me miraba atentamente a mí y por si fuera poco, me puse más nerviosa.

-**B-bueno yo...Yo...esto..Verás...Es que...**-el nerviosismo hizo que balbuceara frases carentes de sentido. Gumi enarcó una ceja, confundida. También me miraba expectante. Tragué duro. Era ahora o nunca-**Me...Mepreguntabasiqueríasirluegoalcentrocomercialconmigo-**solté lo más rápido que pude pero al parecer Gumi lo llegó a entender.

-**Me encantaría pero...Ya he quedado con Yuma. Lo siento IA**-su respuesta me dejó de piedra. Sentí como si un luchador de sumo se hubiera tirado encima mío y luego hubiera hecho la croqueta por todo mi corazón.

-**Amm, bueno...n-no pasa nada. Otro día será**

-**De verdad que lo siento IA...**-la peliverde debió de notar mi tono de dolor porque enseguida se quiso disculpar.

-**No tranquila, tranquila. Tú vete y disfruta ¿sí?**-forcé una sonrisa.

-¿**Estás segura?**

-**Que sí mujer, todo esta bien**-le reafirmé, de nuevo con mi sonrisa falsa.

No muy convencida y mirándome por ultima vez, decidió marcharse. En cuanto se fue suspiré.

-**IA...¿Estás bien?**-la voz de Rin sonaba preocupada.

-**Si...No te preocupes**-cogí mi mochila y me la puse al hombro dispuesta a marcharme.

-**¿A dónde vas?**

-**No lo sé...Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí. Quiero estar sola**-eso fue lo último que le dije antes de marcharme.

**-Fin Flashback-**

* * *

><p>Y aquí me encuentro. Caminando.<p>

Caminando sin rumbo alguno. Quería ir a algún sitio lejos. Lejos de todo y de todos. Lejos de ella. Lejos de este dolor. ¿Por qué me esforzaba tanto si ya sabia la respuesta? ¿Por qué me empeñaba en creer que había algo de esperanza? Claro que no hay ni un atisbo de esperanza. Era una chica y ella también. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar en, si quiera, esa posibilidad? Soy idiota.

"**He quedado con Yuma.**" Recuerdo sus palabras. Yuma...Él estaba con Gumi. Yo no. Él tenía todas la papeletas para ganarse el corazón de Gumi. Yo no. Él era un chico. Yo no. Si fuera un chico, todo sería distinto. Podría mostrarle mis sentimientos abiertamente. Podría ser yo la que está con ella y no Yuma. Podría...Podría rodearla, abrazarla, besarla...Pero no lo soy. Soy nada más que una simple chica, enamorada de otra. Suspiro. No puedo hacer nada, no puedo cambiar quien soy y los milagros no existen. Vuelvo suspirar. Como odio mi vida a veces.

-**Cuidado joven**- iba tan distraída que no me percaté de que delante mía había una viejecita a la que casi le doy.

-**¿Eh? Ah, perdone. No iba mirando por donde iba.**

-**¿Le pasa algo? Digo...Se ve triste**-el tono de la viejecita es cálido.

-**Es algo sin importancia. Pronto se me pasará.-**La viejecita me mia arriba a bajo. Sonríe un poco.

-**¿Mal de amores?**-suelta sin más. Me sorprendí. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado?

-**¿Como ha...**

-**¿Acertado? Querida, tienes la misma cara que yo cuando pasé por eso. Y a juzgar, es por una chica, ¿verdad?**

-**¿Quién es usted?**

-**Mi nombre es lo de menos.**-la señora busca algo en su bolso-**Ten anda**-coge mis manos y me entrega una especie de collar, el cual tenía una estrella colgando-**Con esto conseguirás lo que quieres. **

Miro el collar unos segundos. ¿Será posible? No, ilógico. Los milagros no existen.

-**Oiga señora yo no puedo acept...¿Señora? ¿Señora?**-cuando quise darme cuenta la amable viejecita ya no estaba.

¿Dónde se metió la viejecita? Ok, esto es muy raro. Es imposible que se haya podido desvanecer así sin más. Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llego, me voy a mi cuarto, me cambio de ropa y me recuesto en mi cama. Miro el reloj que marca las 18:45. Luka aun debe de estar ensayando. Suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces habré suspirado hoy?<p>

Me quedo mirando el techo un tiempo indefinido. Luego poso mi vista en mi mesilla de noche. Allí esta aquel colgante que me dio la señora rara esa. Me siento en la cama y lo cojo. Lo alzo hasta que queda a la altura de mis ojos.

-**¿Será verdad que puedes cumplir mi deseo de que Gumi me quiera?**-me fijo en la estrella. Esta balanceándose a causa de la inestabilidad del agarre. Apreto el colgante con una mano fuertemente, cierro los ojos y pienso con todas mis fuerzas que se cumpla mi deseo.

…

…

…

Nada. No ha pasado absolutamente nada. Ya me lo imaginaba. A fin de cuentas, _los milagros no existen. _

Dejo el collar encima de la mesita. Siento que un tremendo sueño me invade por lo que decido acostarme de nuevo y cierro los ojos. Poco a poco voy dejando que Morfeo me lleve a sus mundo y me quedo completamente dormida.

Me pregunto que hora será. Observo mi despertador y con unos números en rojo marca las tres de la mañana. Vaya, al final me quedé dormida como un tronco. Aún es de noche, pero aun así me apetece levantarme. Voy despacito por el pasillo para no tener que despertar a Luka. Es extraño, noto algo raro en mi. Nah, seguro que son imaginaciones mías. Me dirijo al baño y enciendo la luz con intenciones de lavarme la cara.

…

…

…

¿¡QUE LE HA PASADO A MI PELO!?

En el reflejo del espejo me veo a mi misma pero con el pelo sumamente corto. Rápidamente miro al suelo. No hay ni rastro de mi larga cabellera. Me vuelvo al espejo. Doy vueltas varias veces pero nada. Poso mis manos a mi ahora nuevo peinado. ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Cómo mierda ha ocurrido esto! Ay que me da algo. Me llevo una de las manos al pecho para intentar relajarme.

…

…

…

¿¡POR QUE ESTOY PLANA!?

Me quito la camisa . Veo que tengo un abdomen plano y tonificado...¡Que diablos? ¿¡A donde han ido a parar mis pechos!? Esto es de locos, de locos. Primero mi pelo, luego mi pecho...¡No será que...!

…

…

…

-**¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO PENE?!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Antes que nada, siento la tardanza y si el cap se ha quedado un poco corto, ando de exámenes y no he tenido mucho tiempo para estar escribiendo. Eso sumándole también de que la inspiración es una hija de su madre xD**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.

-**blablablabla**- → Diálogo normal

-"**blablablabla**"- → Pensamientos

PD: Si has venido aquí pensando que era otra cosa, comenta ;3

**Capítulo 2: El colgante**

Vale IA. Cálmate. Te has convertido en un chico pero no pasa nada. Hay que estar tranquila. No pasa nada, no pasa ¡A quien voy a engañar! ¡Qué soy un chico!

Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Dios que hago! ¡Que hago! Tengo que pensar en algo. Lo primero será evitar que Luka me vea así. Sino se armará una buena.

**-IA, ¿estás bien? He oído que gritabas-**Luka da dos golpes en la puerta. _Mierda._

-**Lu-Luka, no entres. E-estoy bien.**

-**¿IA? ¿Estás resfriada o algo? Suenas más grave. Voy a entrar**-siento como posa su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Me entra el pánico. Lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos es pegarme a la puerta para evitar que la abra.

-**¿IA? En serio, te estás comportando de una manera muy extraña. Déjame abrir**-aplica fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para apartarme. Caray, este cuerpo tiene bastante fuerza.

-**N-no, s-si ya te he dicho que estoy bien. Enserio, no tienes porqué preocuparte.-**la intento persuadir como sea. No me puede ver así.

**-Ah bueno, si es así...Entonces me iré-**oigo como sus pasos se alejan de la puerta. Suspiro. De la que me he librado.

-**¡Aja!-**la puerta se abre de golpe, tirándome al suelo-**Ahora sí, dime que pa...**-se para en seco. Su cara pasa de triunfadora a una de terror. Luego, frunció las cejas y su expresión se oscureció hasta tal punto de ser más temida que los lunes**-¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¡¿Por qué te pareces a mi hermana!? ¿¡Qué haces con el pijama de mi hermana?**

-**Lu-Luka, pu-puedo explicarlo-**súbitamente me levanto del frío suelo.

-¿**¡Cómo es que sabes mi nombre!? ¿¡Y qué le has hecho a mi hermana!?**

-**Cál-cálmate**-en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarla me acerqué a ella. Grave error.

-**¡Atrás pervertido**!-con una fuerza que no se de donde sacó me empujó, haciendo que resbalara con la toalla que había en el suelo y por tanto, chocara con la taza del váter, la cual, por destinos de la vida, estaba abierta, cayéndome encima la tapa, peor que si me hubieran dado un sartenazo y dejándome inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Abro lentamente los ojos. Mmmm, los párpados me pesan. Todo está oscuro. Intento averiguar en que sitio estoy pero un dolor punzante en mi cabeza me lo impide. Parece que tengo algo en las manos ya que no me permite moverlas. Tampoco los pies. No recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que pasó. Lo único que me viene a la mente es la cara de terror de mi hermana...¡Eso es! ¡Mi hermana!<p>

-**Veo que ya has despertado**-no sé de donde proviene la voz pero se que indudablemente es la de mi hermana.

-**¿Luka? ¿Eres tú Luka? ¡Se puede saber por qué demonios estoy atada!**

Un "click" retumba en la sala, encendiendo algunas luces y revelando su posición. Sentada en un silla giratoria, de espaldas a mí, se gira lentamente. Su cara era una pared, sin expresión alguna. Las pocas luces que estaban encendidas le daban un aire siniestro, casi tétrico. De su mano, se emitía un leve brillo. Sin embargo no lograba ver bien que era.

-**Mira, no se quien eres, ni que le has hecho a mi hermana pero...**-se pone en pie, caminando calmadamente hasta ponerse justo delante de mí. Se agacha un poco y su cara queda a la altura de la mía. Puedo sentir su gélido aliento. Un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. La mano que tenía el objeto se mueve hasta mi cuello, haciéndome saber que es un cuchillo. Trago duro-**Aquí las preguntas las hago yo. ¿Capisci?**-su voz es sombría, sin vida. Aunque no tengo tiempo de prestarle atención puesto que estoy mirando detenidamente ese cuchillo. Ella puede ver mi miedo. Sonríe y lo acerca más a mi yugular, provocándome un ligero corte. ¡Esta loca es capaz de degollarme aquí mismo! ¡Tengo que hacer algo pero ya!

-**L-Luka b-basta. Soy yo, IA**-se me queda mirando a los ojos un momento y aparentemente parece que me cree.

**-Hmp! Aparte de pervertido, mentiroso...¿Te crees que me voy a creer semejante mentira? ¡Que mi hermana es chica!**-intensifica el corte. Gimo un poco de dolor.

**-¡Pe-pero que es verdad! ¡Pregúntame lo que sea!**

**-Lo que sea ¿eh? **

**-Si, si lo que sea pero ¡apártame ese cuchillo!**

**-Está bien...está bien...**-me quita el objeto punzante del cuello a lo que doy un suspiro de alivio. Sonríe sádicamente-**Sí es verdad que eres IA...Dime, ¿cuál fue el regalo que te dí en tú onceavo cumpleaños?**-me mira fijamente. Trago duro otra vez y la miro seriamente.

-**Un unicornio, rosado.**

-**¿Qué mas?**-me mira desafiante. Yo la miro de igual manera. Sonrío.

-**Con alas.**

**-Ah, pues si que eres tú**-cambia totalmente su rostro a uno de total felicidad-**De todas formas tenía la sospecha de que eras tú. Aún tienes esa carita feliz con un bigote que te dibujé el otro día.**

-**Es imposible que esté. Si me he bañado varias veces**.-en ese momento Luka se lleva la mano a su mentón.

-**Mmmm, veo que ese boli permanente que usé es muy efectivo...-**

-**¿¡Qué has hecho qué!?-**

-**Ne, por cierto, ¿por qué demonios eres un chico?**

-**¡Eso quiero saber yo! ¡Lo único que sé es que ayer era una chica hablando con una viejecita y ahora tengo pene!-**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Con una viejecita?-**

**-Sí, era un poco rara, decía palabras extrañas y antes de irse me dio una especie de amuleto, que según ella concedía cualquier deseo.**

**-¿Y tu deseo era el de ser un chico?-**

**-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo solo quería una oportunidad con Gumi, no ser un hombre-**noto un leve escozor en el cuello-**Por cierto Luka, si tenías las sospechas de que era yo...¿¡Por qué mierdas has intentado degollarme!?**

**-Ah eso...-**hace un gesto con la mano, como diciéndome que le quitara importancia al asunto-E**s que el tema de esta semana es el suspense y el dramatismo. Estaba practicando un poco. ¿Qué**? **¿A que te gusto la actuación, eh?**-se ríe un poco.

-**¡Pero si me has intentado cortar el cuello! ¿¡Ha eso lo llamas actuar!?**

-**Gomene, gomene**-se lleva la mano a la cabeza, rascándosela-**Es que me metí demasiado en el papel. **Parpadeo un par de veces. No me lo puedo creer. Luka debe de sentir mi sombría mirada sobre ella porque decide cambiar de tema.-**De todas formas...¿me dejas ver ese colgante?**

Yo simplemente asiento, queriendo olvidar el tema, y me dirijo a buscarlo a mi mesilla de noche. Allí estaba, encima de mi mesilla de noche, justo donde lo dejé. Ahora que me fijo detenidamente, la estrellita que llevaba colgando ha perdido un poco de brillo. ¿Será por haberme transformado? Es la única explicación lógica a esto, si es que la tiene.

Lo cojo y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Mi hermana está sentada con el portátil en su regazo. Se lo doy y esta lo observa por un momento. Luego, lo echó a un lado y se dispuso a buscarlo.

**-Dudo mucho que lo encuentres en...-**

**-Aquí está**-gira la pantalla del ordenador mostrándome una foto idéntica a la del amuleto

**-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Qué dice?!-**

-**A ver...Cuenta la leyenda que hace miles de años, los primeros habitantes de la tierra vivían en la oscuridad total, sin estrellas que iluminaran la noche. Atemorizados por criaturas malévolas que emergían de las tinieblas y al limite de sus fuerzas, los hombres dirigieron sus ruegos a la Diosa de la Tierra, Gaia. En principio no pareció escucharlos, pero tanto insistieron, que al fin atendió a sus plegarias, y alumbró sus noches con unas brillantes estrellas que desprendían el amor de la diosa hacia la humanidad. Una de esas estrellas cayó en la Tierra haciendo realidad los deseos de los humanos. **

**-Entonces...Significa que ese pedazo de roca en forma de estrella...¡¿es una estrella de verdad?!**

**-Si, eso parece-**

-**¿Y no pone como me puedo destransformar?**-los ojos de mi hermana iban y venían de un lado para otro, leyendo.

-**Mmmm, aquí pone que la Diosa Gaia, era la diosa que concedía deseos pero que no los concedía en su totalidad.**

-**¿Y eso quiere decir...?**

**-Básicamente que no se sabe cuando se puede pasar el efecto, ni si va a volver. Puede ser dentro de 1 hora, 1 día, 1 semana, 1 año...**

**-¡1 año! ¡Voy a estar así un año!**

**-O toda la vida, ¿quién sabe?**

**-¿To-toda la vida?-**noto como se va el alma del cuerpo-**¡No me puedo quedar así toda la vida! ¡Imposible! ¡No, no y no! **

**-IA...**

**-¡¿Y ahora que voy a hacer yo?!**

**-IA...**

**-¿¡Qué va a hacer ser de mí?!**

**-IA...**

**-¡¿Como voy a ir al baño¡?**

**-¡IA que tu colgante esta brillando!**

**-¿Eh?**-fijo mi vista en el colgante, esté había comenzado a brillar intensamente. Una luz cegadora envuelve toda la sala.

Poco a poco la luz se fue atenuando. Lentamente abro los ojos (creo que ya me he acostumbrado a abrirlos lentamente). No había nada extraño en la habitación y el colgante, al parecer, seguía estando igual.

**-Vaya...**

-**¿Qué? ¿Que pasa?**

**-Mírate**-de su bolsillo saca un espejo y me lo pone en mi cara. A simple vista parecía que no había cambiado en nada, sin embargo, en cuanto me di cuenta, mi pelo había vuelto a crecer. Inmediatamente me llevé las manos a mi pecho, encontrándome con que me han crecido.

**-Vuelvo...Vuelvo a ser normal...¡Sí!**

**-Parece que el efecto del colgante se ha ido-d**e repente, otra luz cegadora vuelve a envolver la sala y desaparece-**O...Tal vez no**

**-¿Qué co# %? ¿Por qué me he vuelto a transformar?**


	4. Capítulo 3

Ohayo! Siento la espera pero ya saben, exámenes finales. El lado positivo es que ¡ahora ya estoy de vacaciones! Así que creo que podré actualizar más seguido (si consigo acabar la tarea a tiempo T-T)

**Torahiko Ooshima: **Sí, el argumento es un poco cliché pero no encontraba otro que le quedará. Y sinceramente, yo no creo que se le note tanto, el motivo por el cual su hermana y Rin lo saben es por que ella en un principio se lo había dicho, aun así, si yo fuera Gumi, sospecharía algo xD. ¿Por qué un amuleto/ colgante? Es mucho más fácil así, ya verás. Sobre el final, créeme te va a sorprender y muchísimo. No te lo vas a esperar para nada. Y con respecto a lo de Yuma...tenía pensado una cosa pero ya veré.

Bueno chicos, y sin más dilación: la continuación

PD: ¡Feliz año!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.

-**blablablabla**- → Diálogo normal

-"**blablablabla**"- → Pensamientos

**Capítulo 3: Reacciones**

-**...Dango~ Dango~ Dango~ Daikazoku~**-una jovencita va saltando alegremente por las calles de Japón en dirección a la escuela, ajena a todo, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Va tan metida que no ve a una persona que iba a toda prisa, chocando.

**-Ayayayay...que golpe-**exclaman los dos al mismo tiempo, sobándose la parte afectada.

**-¡Oye tú! ¡Ya podrías mirar por...¡¿Rin?!**

Rin seguía intentando calmar su dolor e iba a lanzar vete tu a saber cuantas maldiciones a aquella persona que osó atropellarla cuando oyó su nombre. Alza la vista y se encuentra a su rubio amigo. Instantáneamente, sus mejillas cobran un tono carmesí que trató de disimular.

**-Jiz Len, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Casi me matas**

**-Lo siento, lo siento-**le ofrece una mano para ayudar levantarla, acción que Rin acepta-**¡Rin hay que darse prisa! ¡Llegamos tarde a la escuela!-**el chico toma la mano de la rubia y tira de ella para que se ande rápido.

**-¿Tarde? Len, ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es?**

**-¡Por eso! ¡Quedan 5 minutos para que comiencen las clases! **

**-Len...**

**-¡Rin no te pares! ¡Vamos!**

**-Len, no es que quiera matar tu motivación pero...quedan 30 minutos para el comienzo de clases-**

**-¿Are?**-Len para en seco, decide ver por primera vez en lo que va de mañana su reloj y efectivamente, faltaban exactamente 30 minutos para que empezaran las clases-**Ups! Tienes razón-**la muchacha le manda una mirada de odio-**N-no me mires así. En compensación te compro un helado de naranja ¿te parece?**

Los ojos de Rin se iluminan al escuchar su palabra favorita. **"Así podré ir a la escuela con Len. Espera, espera, eso no me tiene que importar. Ni que estuviéramos en un manga de esos románticos"**

* * *

><p><strong>-Luka, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer? No me puedo presentar así <strong>

**-Mmmm...Lo que podemos es decir que eres mi primo y que hiciste un intercambio imprevisto con IA.**

**-¿Y qué pasa si me transformo en medio de la clase?**

**-Siempre puedes decir que te gusta el cosplay y que era un disfraz o tirarte por la ventana, eso siempre funciona.**

**-Luka ¿¡no puedes tomarte algo enserio por una vez en tu vida!?**

**-¡Oye! ¡Qué yo me lo tomo muy enserio!-**gira la cabeza bruscamente, indignada-**Hmp!**-se cruza de brazos.

-**Pues no se ve...**-digo para sí misma.

-**Bueno a decir verdad tengo una idea, pero es muy estúpida.**

-**Dila, total no creo que pueda ser peor que las anteriores-**de verdad que mi hermana no tiene remedio.

-**Pues...A ver, ahora sabemos que el collar se ilumina cada vez que va a ocurrir una transformación ¿no? En ese caso, cuando eso pase, faltas a clases. Y si da la casualidad de que es en medio de clases puedes excusarte diciendo que tienes que ir al baño. Yo luego, en cualquiera de los dos casos, les puedo decir que te sentías mal y ya. Además, el artículo decía que la Diosa Gaia recuperaba sus fuerzas cada luna llena por lo que, seguramente hasta ese día no habrá ninguna transformación. Por lo tanto, no llamarías la atención si te pones "mala" ya que no será muy seguido.**

**-Luka, esa idea es...¡perfecta! **

**-¿Acaso dudabas de mi genialidad?-**mi hermana se lleva su mano derecha a su pelo y lo sacude un poco, haciendo un gesto de superioridad.

**-Ya solo me falta un uniforme de chico y la hoja del intercambio**-decido ignorar por completo su comentario-** A saber como la consigo...**

**-Respecto a eso, toma-**Lukame entrega un uniforme doblado a la perfección y una hoja en blanco.

-**¡Increíble! ¿De donde has sacado todo esto?-**estaba perpleja con la rapidez de Luka.

**-El uniforme ya lo tenía de antes, lo necesité para una obra del club de teatro. Quizás te quede un poco grande pero no creo que importe demasiado. Sobre la hoja...Tengo mis fuentes-sonríe** arrogante-**Ahora, date prisa y vete a cambiarte. Yo relleno la hoja por ti.**

Yo asentí y fui directa al cuarto de baño. Me cambio y me miro al espejo. Pelo corto, un poco más alta, plana, con esa cosa allí abajo...Suspiro.

-**Me temo que hoy va a ser un día muy, muy largo.**

* * *

><p>Rin iba caminando al lado de Len. A pesar del accidente anterior, la mañana estaba siendo muy tranquila.<p>

-**"Mmmm, que raro. Todo está demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto."**

-**Oye Rin...-**

-**Dime**-contesta Rin un poco ida. Estaba pensando y el muchacho la sacó de su mundo.

Len la mira por un momento y señala a lo lejos. Rin sigue el dedo de Len con su vista. Ve una larga cabellera rosada a lo que supone que es Luka, sin embargo, la chica no iba acompañada por su hermana de cabellos casi blanquecinos. En su lugar iba con un chico, muy parecido a su amiga.

-**¿Huh? Que raro...**-dice en voz baja pero no lo suficiente ya que Len la escuchó

-**¿El qué Rin?**

-**Allí está Luka pero...no va con IA. Además, ¿quién es ese chico que lo acompaña?**

-**¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**Len, temía de que Rin tomará interés en ese nuevo sujeto.

-**No sé, se me hace extraño que no esté con IA.**

-**Así que era eso. Uff...menos mal-**

-**¿Menos mal el qué?**

-**"¡Cachis! ¡Lo dije en voz alta!" No, nada, nada...¿Qué te parece si los vamos a saludar y así descubrimos quién es?-**sugiere, esperando que Rin no sigapreguntando.

-**Está bien**-Rin sabe perfectamente que Len esconde algo. Aun así, prefiere dejarlo para después y en su lugar decide ir con Luka.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¡Oye Luka!<strong>-escucho como una voz llama a mi hermana. Al instante la reconozco. Rin.

-**"Mierda y yo que no quería encontrarme con nadie."**

**-¿Eh?**-Luka se gira**-Buenos días Rin, Len-**sonríe alegremente.

**-Luka, ¿quién es el chico que te acompaña? ¿Es tu pareja?**-Rin no se anda con rodeos.

-**¡Eh! No. No. Yo soy...yo soy..."Me gustaría decirle a Rin que soy IA pero con Len delante no puedo. Tengo que pensar en un nombre..." Yo soy IO, el primo de Luka e IA-**los dos rubios se me quedan mirando con cara confusa-**"¿En serio cerebro? ¿IO? No se me pudo ocurrir un nombre más original ¿verdad? Ahora seguro que sospechan"**

-**¿IO?**-repiten los dos rubios confusos

-**¿Dónde está IA?**

-**Se fue de intercambio, por eso estoy yo aquí**-Rin me mira de arriba a abajo. Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa y una gota de sudor recorre mi frente. Trago un poco.

-**Ah..."Esto es muy extraño. IA nunca me comentó nada sobre un intercambio ni sobre su "supuesto" primo. Aquí hay gato encerrado."**

Silencio incómodo. Siento la mirada analizadora de mi amiga.

-**Bueno, bueno**-Luka inicia una conversación para tratar de eliminar el silencio y de paso. Distraer a Rin-**Hablando de parejas...¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con Len?**

**-¿Huh? Yo no estoy saliendo con Len.**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué estáis agarraditos de la mano, eh?-**Luka arquea sus cejas, divertida.

Los dos se miran por un instante para luego, rápidamente soltarse las manos y desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Luka y yo no podemos evitar el reírnos. Son tan monos. Seguro que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Sonrío. Puede que este día no sea tan malo después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Ayuuuuuuuudaaaaaaa!<strong>-

-¡IO-kun espera! ¡Queremos preguntarte muchas cosas!

Corro por mi vida. A lo lejos, un grupo de chicas locas me sigue. Desde que me presenté esta mañana en clase no han parado de acosarme. Se que mi forma de chico es bastante atractiva pero ¡esto es el colmo! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando con lo de que este día no seria malo!? ¡Es horrible!

Miro hacia atrás. Una gran multitud de chicas me sigue desesperadamente. Trago duro. Si me pillan, me apuesto lo que sea a que no salgo vivo de aquí. Debo de pensar en algo y rápido. Quizás si...

-**Te tengo-**alguien interrumpe mi planificación de huida agarrándome por detrás. Al cogerme desprevenida no puedo oponer resistencia y consigue arrastrarme lo suficiente para apartarme de esas chicas.

Metidos en un recoveco, aguanto mi respiración y veo como las locas pasan de largo. Por fin puedo respirar.

-**Gracias por ayudarme**-le agradezco a mi salvador/a mientras salgo del escondite.

-**Tranquilo. Debe de ser un primer día muy duro ¿no?**-mi salvador/a tiene una voz muy familiar-**Tu debes de ser el primo de IA**.-Demasiado familiar. Abro los ojos como platos.

-**¿Gu-Gumi**?-delante de mí estaba aquel ángel caído del cielo, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-**Vaya, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado.**

-**"Ya he hablado de más" Em..Esto..IA me habló de una chica con el pelo verde que se llamaba Gumi. Me supongo que hablaba de ti-**

**-No sabía que IA hablará de mí-**ladea un poco la cabeza-

-**Tran-tranquila. No dice nada malo. Es más no para de decirme lo buena y linda que eres. **

-**¿E-eso dice?-**desvía la mirada para otro lado, un poco avergonzada.

Gumi me vuelve a mirar. Está vez directamente a los ojos. Siento como mi corazón empieza a latir demasiado deprisa y mi sangre llega a las mejillas velozmente.

-**Sabes, es verdad que te pareces a ella-**me habla, aunque siento que más bien se lo dice a ella misma.

-**No eres la primera que me lo dice...**

-**Vaya, vaya. Parece que ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas**-la persona misteriosa dirige su vista hacia IA, la cual seguía conversando con la peliverde-**Y esta vez parece que ha hecho algo gordo. Je, esta vieja nunca cambiará**. **Bueno, al menos esta vez será divertido**-lentamente, se va alejando hasta desaparecer entre las sombras.

* * *

><p>Yyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí el cap. ¿Que os pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Corto? ¿Normalillo? ¿Raro? ¿Epicastular?<p>

¿Quién será la fuente misteriosa de Luka? ¿Y que hay con esa persona misteriosa? ¿Qué relación tiene con IA y la vieja gitana que le dio el colgante? ¿Piña? ¿Fresa? ¿Por qué estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido? ¿Acabaré algún día de preguntar? ¿Estas leyendo esto con voz de anuncio televisivo? Las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo. Please R&R *-* Me harás muy feliz y me podré comprar oreos con fresitas.


End file.
